Prophecies Suck
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: In the year 3019, a prophecy is to be fulfilled and everything will change. A battle of wills, courage and brains will be fought within the stars as the universe is reclaimed from a destructive government council. Yaoi! All flames will go to Mr. Russia. Multiple pairings. Multiple characters. Please give it a try!
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

Title: Prophecies Suck

Author: Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

Rating: T (for now)

Pairings: My normals.

Warnings: Science, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Fantasy, Slight Confusion Ahead, Kissing, Sex (maybe), over explaining, boring facts, brain usage, death (kinda), YAOI, YURI, HET, etc.

_**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS XSXSXSXSXS**_

Prologue: Many years ago...

The new Space Age began when the Kepler telescope, coupled with the S.I.M. and Terrestrial Planet Finder, found a small earth-like planet in the middle of our galaxy. With all the best of the physicists under their belt, the U.N. started an interstellar programme, which soon became an intergalactic programme. Said programme began working, first, on communication before moving on to all the stuff that most people called theoretical; warp drive, hyper-drive, wormholes and other such advance technology. And finally, humans made contact with Aliens. It was January 2016, the first aliens entered upon the earth's ground, welcomed by most, revered by all. They began helping humans with their long sought for entrance into the world of intergalactic travel.

And due to their help in the year 2017, the nations of the world managed to do what was once thought impossible; they accomplished intergalactic travel. And with this, the Earth began to reap the rewards that came from this accomplishment. No one looked ahead to see the oncoming problems. By the year 2025, the universe entered a horrible war, one that managed to break it up into kingdoms. This war ripped apart past galaxies, including the Milky Way, before piecing these parts together into Ruling Kingdoms. These ruling kingdoms rebuilt and thus is where everything began.

Twenty years after the Great Universal War, each kingdom sent for representatives, to talk at Universal Summits, which happened every 6 months. During the annual 200th Universal Summit, a Witch came forth and spoke of a prophesy.

"In the turning of the Great Age, twins will be born and with them, the combining of the worlds. The twins will bring for a Golden age in which time will then last. Each Kingdom will fall at the hands of these twins and then they will set upon those who have been there for them." The Witch then fled before anyone could say anything.

Her words brought forth a slaughter, in which each Kingdom set upon every twin born; girl or boy. A declaration was then brought at the Summit; it told that if any twin was born, they would be killed.

Our story begins with a pair of twin boys being born to two; Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy.

They named the boys, Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy and Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy and they were beautiful. You could see blonde tufts of hair growing, and their eyes were beautiful; Alfred had a vivid blue eyes with very light flecks of green while Matthew had brilliantly purple eyes with light blue flecks.

But before either parent could rejoice in their blessings, they remembered the declaration. They both sobbed heavily before deciding what they had to do.

Separate.

No one could find out that they had twins or the consequences would be had. Having twins was one thing but hiding them, well that was punishable by death. Arthur took one child and Francis took the other, separating with one final kiss and 'I love yous'. Neither of them ever expecting to see the other or their second child. It was painful but it was needed.

Arthur took Matthew and they went to his home kingdom, Nova Simplicity; the home of the magical. There he settled down, raising Matthew into a gentleman.

Francis took Alfred to his home kingdom of Antique Bordeau; home to some of the most beautiful people in all the Kingdoms. Francis made a home for him and his son, turning him into a man worthy to be born into such a prestigious world.

Both boys were raised without knowledge of the other or their other parent. They lived happy lives, but both knew something was missing. Neither ever felt whole. Matthew just knew that he had to find what was missing because the Fae always told him to. They always urged him to search. Alfred tried to ignore the feeling of emptiness, he could tell by his Papa's aura's that there was something the matter. The aura always seemed to be on edge and if he ever asked about his mother, he was always brushed off.

Though neither listened to the signs that was given to them, so they went on with their lives. Both began dating and both began to grow, ignoring the powers that were beginning to show. They never told anyone about these powers, not until they had to and at the moment they didn't have to.

_**XSXSXSXSXS**_

_**A/N: Read Chapter One. **_


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Of Age

A/N: I want this to make sense so much but what makes sense to me probably won't make sense to the rest of the world. I tried my hardest to describe everything and what was going on. I really did. I didn't want to give everyone this long chapter on everything because no one has the time to sit through a chapter on the world. Though if you would like one, I'll be happy to write one because I kinda have all the information for this one story already written out... XD

Just a quick little Vocab you might need to know:

père- Dad, Daddy, (slightly formal, casual form: papa)

athair- Father, Dad, (formal, casual form: daidí)

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Chapter One:

Alfred Bonnefoy sighed heavily as his boyfriend petted his hair. Ivan Braginski was from the Kingdom of Witrea but he was here in Antique Bordeau for school. Bordeau had some of the best Universities out of all the Kingdoms, which is how Alfred met Ivan. They went to the same University. Ivan continued to stroke Alfred's hair as the other boy moved around in his lap. They were spending the weekend at Francis' cabin with a few friends, all of who seemed to rather sleep then wake up so they could start the day.

"I'm getting bored." Alfred finally said after he sat up. Ivan frowned.

"I see that."

Alfred gave him a look, "Then wake them up."

Ivan giggled lightly at how impatient Alfred was being before saying, "... but that would be mean, would it not?"

Alfred pouted slightly, "Fine, then I will." He said before getting up and moving over to the radio system. "Play Snow Bell, track 10" Music quickly came on, blasting Rap Metal about... something. The sleeping companions woke in under a minute, all silently cursing the teen.

"Turn that off." The sharp voice of Ludwig Beilschmidt said and Alfred stuck out his tongue.

"No this is punishment for sleeping too long." Alfred managed over the loud music.

_I ain't never been afraid of breaking the rules_

_Ain't trying to be a straight A student of school_

_Living life on the high road, breaking the law for fun_

_There ain't nothin' I be trying to get done _

Ludwig sat up, "We are all up, turn it off!" he bellowed.

Alfred rolled his eyes before turning it almost all down, "Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Ve~ What do we do now?" Ludwig's boyfriend, Feliciano asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Alfred looked around the room of half-asleep teens before saying, "My dad left us this place for the weekend and you're asking what can we do?" He looked affronted, "ANYTHING!"

"I want to sleep." Feliciano suggested.

"Besides that."

"We could spend time outside." Christian shrugged, "It's nice enough." He added.

"True..." Alfred acknowledged. "And, the pool is now in." The group rolled their eyes.

"Let's just go swimming." Ryker said, interrupting his train of thoughts. "So everyone get some swim trunks on and lets go!" Ryker and Alfred began a race to (one) bathroom while everyone else just shook their heads. How could they be this hyperactive during the morning time was anyone's guess.

(^^)

Alfred stopped on the side of the pool, sun beating down on his tanning skin. They had been outside for over two hours when he began to feel that feeling again. Alfred bit the inside of his lip, not wanting to bug his friends with his problems when Feliciano swam over to him.

"Alfred, are you okay?" The Consacoran asked. Alfred tried to smile the feeling off.

"Yeah..." He lied but Feli saw through it.

Feliciano frowned, a sight not usually seen on the teen, "Alfred, I'm from Consacora, I can tell when you are lying." He made a sad face and Alfred immediately felt bad, "Please don't hide what's wrong."

By now everyone had stopped what they were doing and was looking at him. Alfred looked down at the beautifully blue water, "I... don't know... It's just that feeling again." He sniffled, "I can feel something missing, I just can't find what."

No one spoke as they could say nothing that could fix it. Alfred had been feeling something missing since before they even met. And for some of them, that meant a long time. Alfred took a deep breath before smiling at them but before he could say anything, Feliciano wrapped him in a hug.

"Alfred, you'll find it." He said almost silently and Alfred hugged back.

"Thanks, Feli!" Alfred laughed. "Now lets get back to our game because if I remember right, I was kicking your asses!" They all continued with their game, oblivious to the fact that someone was driving up to the cabin, well they were until Ryker heard the sound of a ByKe.

"Guys..." He said warningly. Everyone stopped, "Is any one supposed to be coming over?"

Alfred shook his head, "No."

"Alfred!" Francis' voice rang over the silence, "ALFRED!"

Jumping out of the pool, Alfred responded, "Yeah, père!"

Francis came into sight before he ran over to Alfred and wrapped him into a hug, "Oh, Fils!" He breathed into his ear, "I was so worried."

"About what?" Alfred asked.

"No time to explain, you and your friends need to get dressed and packed. We've got to leave now." Francis replied.

"...What? Why?" Alfred questioned.

Francis looked his son dead in the eye, "I will explain it when we are not here." He looked at the stumped group of teenagers, "Now hurry!" He added and they all rushed into the cabin, doing as they were told. It wasn't every day that Francis was acting like this. After they were all packed and dressed, Francis ushered them into the cars and told Ludwig to follow him and don't let anyone see Alfred. Everyone sat in silence through out the entire ride and waited until they were on _**The Pegasus **_before speaking.

"Alfred, I have lied to you." Francis began, causing everyone to gasp, "Oh, don't do that." he chided.

"Père... what do you mean?" Alfred wondered.

Francis took a deep breath, "... When you were born, you were not alone, you were a twin." Alfred looked confused so Francis went on, "A prophecy was spoken a long time ago, it foretold the coming of twins who would reunite the kingdoms under their own rule. After that, every kingdom began to slaughter every twin born and scientists began working on a drug therapy that would eliminate the twin gene. The gene therapy fell through and still each kingdom killed twins. Me and Arthur, your other parent, was blessed with you and your brother but we knew that we couldn't raise you two together, so we split up. I took you and Arthur took Matthieu. We never thought that anyone would find out about you two but someone has, now we must flee and find Arthur and your brother."

"What about us?" Taurys asked, looking around the group.

"Si... since you were friends with him... I- I don't know but I... don't want to test it until I know for sure." Francis confessed. The group looked scandalized. They were being told that they probably couldn't go back home ever again.

"Père... I... wh-what... this can't be happening." Alfred muttered.

"Alfred!" Francis snapped before he took a deep breath, "Please... understand that... I love you. This is just an unfortunate thing but we cannot change it. The government has found out about you, I don't know how but either way we have to leave."

"... I.. I understand." Alfred mumbled, "This is just happening to quickly."

Francis smiled, "Alfred, take your friends to the rooms, I can manage the ship for a little bit." Alfred nodded before leading his group of friends out of the control room and to the smaller rooms off the main corridor. Francis watched them go away as he thought back on earlier that day, when his world began to fall apart.

_Flashback. (cause I'm evil)_

_Francis sighed lightly as he began to clean up the bar at his restaurant, rush hour had just ended and he sent his employees on break. The door opened and Francis turned around, about to tell the person that they were closed for the rest of the afternoon, when he came face to face with a government badge. "Hello, Gentleman. What can I do for you?" He asked gently. _

"_We're here to talk to Francis Bonnefey." The taller of the two gentleman said. _

"_And... what may I ask you want with him?" Francis inquired. _

_They looked at each other before shrugging, "We need to ask him some questions about his son." _

"_Oh... is something.. wrong with Alfred?" questioned Francis, "I mean he always seems like a nice boy." He added at their looks. _

"_There's a rumour going around the higher ups about his birth records." The Second man said, "It's nothing to worry about, just trying to get everything in order."_

_Francis smiled, "Let me go get my boss then, he's working in the way back offices" He was about to turn and leave when they stopped him. _

"_We can." They both said before heading through the doors to the kitchen. Francis took a minute to make sure they were gone before running out the restaurant and getting on his ByKe. There was no way these guys were going to catch him. Driving off in the ByKe, looking back only to make sure that he wasn't being followed, Francis cursed under his breath. There was no way this was happening. But he had to clear his thoughts as right now the main priority was getting to Alfred and making sure that he was alright. _

"...Arthur... please be alright... please watch our son." Francis muttered, voice solemn.

(^^)

Alfred paced around the ship's kitchen, it had been a couple of hours since he found out that he was being hunted by the government and so were his friends. Twins... that meant that there was another one of him running around. That thought made Alfred smiled, missing the sound of the door hissing open.

"You're thinking." the gruff voice of Vash cut through his thoughts. Turning around, Alfred came face to face with the Nova Terran.

"Yeah..." The other boy frowned (or his frowned deepened, either one).

"Don't." He said after a moment. Alfred blinked before tilting his head.

"What?"

Vash sighed, "Don't think," He repeated, "Just don't."

"I've gotten you all into such—"

"Shut up." Vash growled, "Don't say such stupid things, damn you're dumber than I thought."

"HEY!" Alfred shouted, "I'm not dumb!"

"You are if you think that." Vash frowned and shook his head, "We're here because we want to be. Yeah, everyone's unsure about what might happen to us but I'd doubt the government would do anything given that we didn't know. Hell, most of us could tell all about you and help you get caught." Looking Alfred in the eyes, Vash continued, "So stop thinking and... do something."

Alfred laughed, "Was that hard for you Vash?" He asked, "I know being nice and pep talks aren't exactly your thing." Vash just threw him a dirty look as they both heard someone coming.

"Boys?" Francis asked upon seeing them, "Is there a reason... you are glaring at each other in the kitchen of all places..?"

"Just talking Père!" Alfred answered loudly as Vash said, "I'll be heading to the control room."

"Alfred, please, don't shout." Francis said, smiled plastered on his lips, waving goodbye to Vash. "And anyway, I shall be cooking some food soon, so you are going to have to take care of the controls. I cannot cook and maneuver Pegasus."

Alfred waved him off, "Yeah, yeah." Of course, Alfred feigned disinterest when in truth he loved to fly. It was like a favourite of his and he took the job very seriously. He was actually thinking about becoming a pilot when he finished school. Well, he was.

"Do you just want to head down there now, so I can finish cooking sooner?" His père asked, eyebrows raised. Alfred nodded and began to walk off only to get Francis' arms wrapped around him.

"père!" He whined, " Don't do that in front of my friends!"

A chuckle and "Of course not." Only to get kissed on the forehead, "I'm glad your okay."

"Of course I'm okay, I'm a hero." Alfred muttered under his breath before heading off to the control room. Halfway there he met up with Ivan who immediately hugged him, complete with a creepy smile on his face. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

Ivan smiled widely, "I was thinking about you..."

Looking around to make sure that the camera's were still working, Alfred patted his boyfriend on the shoulder, "Er... good thoughts?"

"Of course!" Ivan giggled. "I was thinking about how I was going to protect you!"

The Bordeauian smiled, "...Cool! But remember to invite me in on your plans!"

"Of course, I would do nothing but." Ivan purred, pushing him back into the ships walls, nuzzling his throat. Alfred moaned lowly before realising that someone had to control the ship and that someone was him.

"Off... off..." After a full two seconds he yelled, "OFF!"

"...Did I do something wrong?" Ivan asked, Alfred shook his head.

"No, I've gotta pilot." And they both took off to the control room, where the rest of his friends were waiting for them. Ludwig stood front and center, using the control chair to make sure they were flying right, and upon seeing Alfred, moved.

"The course has been plotted before we came here for Simplicity, we should get there in a week." Ludwig said and Alfred nodded.

"Any foreign ships on our tail?" He asked.

Ludwig shook his head, "Not any that's been seen. Only a few barges, but since most of those are illegal, none that's going to report us if the warrant has already been served for us."

"Let's hope they haven't had that much time." Alfred joked lightly and the group smiled. Of course Alfred would make a joke at a time like this. "Are we in hyper drive?" He asked after a minute, given that if what Ludwig had said, they should enter it.

"No, but if you want, we can."

Nodding, Alfred said, "Yeah, please do. I wanna get there before Simplicity and Bordeau enter talks and before we even enter in one of the check points, get caught and arrested."

Giving a short nod, Ludwig turned towards Feliciano, who was just working on the plotting before telling him in Consacoran to enter hyper drive. Feliciano tilted his head before speaking.

"We could enter hyper drive and get there in three days time, warp drive and get there in a day or we could enter a wormhole and get there... well, almost immediately if the Pegasus offers the option to plot a wormhole."

"Let's just enter warp drive, it looks a little less suspicious than we already do." Alfred answered and Feliciano threw him a smile before entering the proper code for the warp drive system; they all were thrown forward slightly, and watched as the sky passed them by. Entering a wormhole in this day and age was considered suspicious unless you were a Governmental Aid Cargo Ship, or at least had the right papers to entered wormholes but entering warp drive was normal.

"Entered Warp Drive, ETA 20.45." Feli said before looking towards Kiku, who sat watching the radars. A ship like the Pegasus, which was a medium passenger aircraft had almost 4 full radars, two lieutenants seats, one captain's seat and, if he knew Francis at all, there were hidden weapon's control somewhere around here. (And that was just the bridge! The whole thing, to a newbie, would look more like a government full carrier.)

"We have a signal." Kiku said after a full minute. The whole group looked at him in shocked, all thinking the same thing.

"Already?" Ryker asked.

Kiku nodded, "Yes, it seems not to be another ship but a vid sig. Should we accept it?"

Alfred weighed the pros and cons in his mind before nodding, "Main screen, please."

The vid played, showing a blonde man on screen. _**"Francis... if you're getting this, then you'll know where to find me. I unfortunately do not, I repeat, do not have Matthew with me. He's currently on the northern side of the planet with his friends. It's the final break for his schooling and his friends wanted to go to visit the rare earthen animals at the Public Showing. I said yes, but... when you get here, go there first then come pick me up. Message me back when you get this... I-I need to know how far out you are." **_

"Who was that?" Alfred mumbled but he knew the answer already. That must've been his second parent.

"...Should we answer back?" Autumn, the only one of his friends who was a girl, asked. She stood behind him, "I mean... or should we get your père?"

"...Open a channel, hopefully we can still connect and... call père from the kitchens, lunch can wait." Alfred commanded and Kiku triangulated the sig and opened a channel, all while Autumn used the comm system to call Francis up.

"_**Francis, that didn't take you long." **_The blonde man said, head turned away from the screen, looking out at... well wherever he was.

"...Francis will be up in a moment." Alfred said, a little shocked at how formal he sounded.

The man's head sharply turned to get a look at who was talking, _**"...Alfred...? I-Is that you?"**_ he asked.

Alfred stood tall before saying, "Alfred Bonnefey, Bordeauian citizen, 4Th class of University of Chalen. Who am I talking to."

_**The man smiled before speaking, "Arthur Kirkland of Simplicity, graduated 3rd class of Primary Draíochta. Ex-pirate owner of the Pegasus. Where might Francis be?" **_

"Right here, mon cher!" Francis said from behind him, "How are you?"

"_**Could be better... Went to the house, see if I could get some things from there and it was already crawling with Agents."**_ Arthur said, _**"I'm not sure if you saw the vid I sent but Matthew is on the Northern side of the planet with his friends." **_

"...We'll pick you up and then swing by there." Francis decided.

Arthur shook his head, _**"No, go pick Matthew up first, he needs to be protected more than I do." **_

Francis frowned, "I believe you are standing in the middle of the forest, and Matthieu is on the other side of the planet where I know not a lot of Agents are there. Plus you say he is surrounded by his friends," At Arthur's nod Francis went on, "Which means that he is going to be protected by them too. You on the other hand are all alone, in the middle of the woods where if someone traced you they would find you. I hate to say this but Matthieu can wait a little longer."

Arthur growled, _**"Now listen here, you are going to -"**_ A beep ended his threat, _**"Dammit it's Matthew." **_

"_We can patch him in."_ Alfred said. Arthur raised an eyebrow before making a face.

"_**I've yet to explain this to him." **_Looking down, Arthur went on, _**"Just do it."**_

Kiku patched in the third sig and the vid came on. A white haired, pale skinned guy was sitting down, obviously controlling a ship. _"Hey! Mattie! Come over here! You're patched through!"_ He yelled.

"_Gil, stop yelling."_ A soft reply came from the side, a click and then, _"Sorry, I'm not using a vid sig but I'm trying to patch up Rodriech." _

"_**Patch up?"**_Arthur's concerned voice asked, while the people on the Pegasus stood quietly.

A hesitation then, "_Yes, you see..um, we were just hanging out when some Agents tried to attack us."_ Everyone gasped but before anyone could say anything Matthew went on, _"We all got out but it was very confusing. Thankfully Gil had his ship or else we'd be sitting ducks but anyway, we are currently sitting back in the atmosphere out of radar reach but we need a plan and no one here can think of one." _

"_I like totally gave you one!" _A voice yelled from the side, _"You are just like totally whatever about hurting people!" _

"_I don't want to kill anyone Feliks... and that shouldn't be the first place your mind goes to!"_ Matthew scolded the voice who just scoffed. _"What's going on?"_ he asked Arthur.

"_**A lot of things, most of them revolving around a lie I told you when you were younger."**_Arthur answered after a minute.

"_athair... what are you talking about?" _

Francis stepped in, "Bonjour, Matthieu."

…...

Silence then, _"athair... there's a... uh... another person on the other line."_ Matthew muttered.

Arthur chuckled, _**"Yes, yes there is. That is Francis, your father..."**_

"_Ow! Matthew pay attention when you're doing that, it hurts!" _

"_Sorry, Rodriech and anyway, don't be a baby." _Matthew muttered under his breath much to the discomfort of the other guy. _"Umm... athair, wh- I'm going to get Gil to swing by the house and pick you up. This is not something you explain over audio chats." _

"_**You can't go back to the house, it's crawling with Agents." **_Arthur paused again, **_"Remember those woods I took you to, so you could get to know the Faes? I'm currently hiding out there." _**

"_Got it Birdie's athair, you just sit your butt down with your imaginary creatures and we'll see you in approx hour." _

"_**Gilbert Beilschmidt, I hate your guts." Arthur muttered under his breath. **_

"Brother?" Ludwig asked.

…._"Ludwig?Is that you?" _The vid sig came back and the white haired man frowned, "_I should've known you'd be there." _

"_**Can we deal with family reunions later? We've got to get everyone together so no one gets hurt!" **_Arthur yelled. **_"How far out are you Francis." _**

"Uh..." Francis turned towards Kiku, who pressed a few buttons.

"We are now 20.25 out." He answered

"_**That's pretty far out... dammit, Simplicity agents just might get to us in-" **_

"We can enter a wormhole." Alfred interrupted, "I mean, it's a little suspicious but we are pressed for time."

"There are currently no one within a twenty kilometer radius of us." Kiku said from off the side, "If we are going to enter a wormhole, it'd be best to do it now."

"Feli, plot a wormhole for Simplicity Outreaches. Ludwig, Ryker, the guns." At their look, Alfred added, "Y'know just in case. Autumn, cloak us please."

"_Um.. athair, I- Ack! Feliks! Stop!" _Matthew scolded,_ "Stop it! Eww... why'd you- Gah.. get away!" _

"_**Matthew, what is that over eccentric wanna be girl doing now?" **_Arthur asked.

"Alfred, we are now outside the reaches of any radars on the southern side of Simplicity." Feliciano said,"We look clear, proceed where?"

"Coordinates, " Kiku said. "We should get there in little over two hours."

"Well, then I suggest we all end our chats and wait until we all see each other again in two hours time." Francis said, "Plus, I have lunch to make and by time I'm done, everyone will be on board."

"_**See you then, and... be safe." **_Arthur said.**_ "And Matthew, I love you, be safe." _**

"You too." Francis said.

"_I love you too athair."_

Silence rang over the airwaves, as Francis wiped a dry eye. They had two hours to get the airship ready for a bunch more people but it wasn't like they'd be cramped, so no one had an issue with it. Kiku turned off the sig before Francis sniffled and said, "I'm going to finish lunch. Alfred, get this place looking good, Arthur would kill me if I destroyed his airship."

"Aye-aye, père~" Alfred saluted him before waving goodbye to him. Two hours was a long time and he wasn't sure he could wait that long. "Wait, what lunch is going to take père two hours to make!?"

"Something big probably?" Taurys said. "There are going to be at least several more people."

"Aww!" Alfred pouted slightly before shrugging, "Let's get some people cleaning, don't need père killing me due to not having this place looking good for a bunch a people I don't know."

The ship came in, hightailing it pretty fast. It came to a skidding end in the ship's bay, two other ships on it's skirts, before the order to enter another wormhole came in. The whole ordeal lasted less than a minute but it felt like forever, especially for Francis who sat watching everything from the ship's bay entrance. The ship, with the name of _Götterdämmerung__, _sat still for a minute before the door opened and out walked Arthur, looking the same as he had the day they had separated. Running from his spot, Francis flung his arms around the surly looking man before speaking low.

"Oh, Gods have mercy on my old soul! You're okay." Francis muttered as he began to kiss Arthur on the neck, "I was so worried about you." And much louder he added, "And it is such a pleasure to meet everyone. If you would be so kind as to follow moi."

And they did. Followed him straight from the Bay to the cafeteria where all the others were waiting.

"Is no one piloting my ship!?" Arthur asked exhaustively. "This isn't exactly high time to sit down and have a cup of tea, now is it?"

"athair, calm down." Matthew said from beside him.

Arthur turned to him, "You were attacked, so no." Matthew rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"athair, I'm fine. No one-"

"Besides me, of course." Rodriech spoke up.

"_Ignoring _Rodriech's _slight _scratch, no one got hurt and we managed to get free." Matthew muttered. "Plus, we're safe now. There's no need to go all off on people."

"Mon Matthieu has a point. There is no need to yell at us, especially when we have an auto pilot set for the outreaches of the Nova Terra. I have une friend there willing to help." Francis said, grabbing two drinks off the closest table. Handing one to Arthur, he took a drink, "And trust me, this is someone who will be more than willing to keep quiet. Now, introduce me."

Arthur sighed deeply before taking a drink of the light purple drink, Francis' favourite wine. "This is Matthew, grew up nice didn't he?" Francis nodded before motioning him to go on. "Then in order we have; Feliks Łukasiewicz, Rodriech Edelstien, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, Romano Vargas, Elizaveta Hedavary, Yao Wang, Carlos Machado, Eduard von Bock, Katsuya Braginskaya, and his _boyfriend _Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Each teen waved. "Hi."

"Now Francis, your turn." Arthur said motioning to the teens sitting down at the tables.

Francis smirked, "This one is mon cher, Alfred, grew up a real Bordeauian man." Arthur smiled at him, nodding before Francis went on, "And then we have, _his_ boyfriend, Ivan Braginski, and Kiku Honda, Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Im Yong Soo, Christian Kirkland- by the way, is he your cousin, brother, kid?- Taurys Laurinitis, Ryker Van Christensen, Vash Zwingli, and Autumn Nightingale."

"Christian, it's nice to see you." Arthur said, "And it is a pleasure to meet each and every one of you. Now, Francis, I need to talk to you in private."

"Of course." Francis kissed Alfred on the head, even though said boy tried to move away from his père, before smiling at Matthew and blowing him a kiss.

"Not. Towards. Matthew." Arthur hissed, taking the blown kiss from the air. "He doesn't need a kiss and it's obvious that Alfred doesn't want a kiss either."

"athair, it's fine." Matthew blushed, "It's just a kiss."

"I've yet to allow Gilbert to kiss you-"

"Which is such asinine." Gilbert interrupted loudly. "You're such a prude, it's not like kissing turns into sex and it's not like Birdie even let me touch him like that because he's taken some of your prudeness and it kinda sucks because Birdie is sucha sweet piece of-"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, if you finish that sentence than I'm going to kill you. I'll just rip your voice box from your throat." Feliks said, "Mattie's not just a sweet piece of whatever you're going to say."

"Why must your mind go to violence?" Rodriech asked, Elizaveta nodded from beside him.

"It's because the same reason you've got a stick up your-"

"Guys!" Matthew cried, gaining the attention of his friends.

"Look their worse off then we are!" Ryker exclaimed from beside Ludwig, who just smirked. Alfred laughed from beside him all the while Arthur huffed.

"Matthew, dear, I don't know why they are your friends. You're so sweet." He leaned forward and kissed Matthew on the head, "Keep safe while I'm gone, okay."

"Eat up, mon chers, me and Arthur will be back in a little bit." Francis sang, before leaving, Arthur following him to the corridors and to their old bedroom.

"So..." Alfred began, getting up to circle Matthew, "You're my twin?"

"Appears." Matthew said softly.

"Hmmm..."

Matthew looked visibly shaken, "Uh, what does that mean?" He asked, eyebrow curved.

"Just, nothing." Alfred shrugged, "You know." Flashing his signature smile he continued, "I'm just saying that you are my twin."

Matthew smiled, but Gilbert interrupted, "I don't see it." Everyone gave him a look before he went on, "Birdie looks so much better."

"Aww, thanks Gil." Matthew looked around the room before kissing Gilbert on the cheek. "You're the best."

"I know."

Alfred coughed, "Even lovey-dovey, let's eat up before père comes back... but that might take some time." He grabbed a hold of Matthew's arm, dragging him to sit next to himself before speaking, "So, Mattie, can I call you Mattie? Good, anyway, so tell me about yourself and then I'll tell you all about me."

"Umm, well what is it you want to know?" Matthew asked, shrugging. "There isn't much."

"Tell me about growing up with your père." Alfred said slurping some of his potage. "Y'know, tell me about how you grew up and all."

"Well, I guess it was normal... at least for Simplicity. I went to the Simplicity Primary Honours School, then I went to Simplicity Preparatory School, The In-House Honours School and now I go to the Simplicity Didactic In-House University. I met Gilbert at the Honours School and we've been dating since then." Matthew said before humming, "And growing up with my athair was normal. He cooked, which he shouldn't because... he can't so I learned to cook and I tried to cook as often as I could after that. He cleaned, made sure I went to all the best schools, as seen by my scholastic record. athair took care of me, just like a father should."

Alfred nodded, "Well père, which is Bordeauian for Dad, well he sent me to Bordeau Comprehensive Elementary School, then to Junior High, where I meet a lot of my friends, then the Bordeau Academy and now I go to The University of Chalen, it's the best ever." Alfred smiled, "I met Ivan there. Actually our relationship didn't start off so nice but we smoothed everything out. And père raised me as a Bordeauian Gentleman. He taught me how to tell the difference in wines, because see we lived on a Wine Garden for a little bit when I was younger but we moved from there so we could own a restaurant. I sometimes work as a waiter, or sometimes if père's not too busy he lets me help out in the kitchen. I can cook pretty good. Anyway, so père took care of me, and loved me, and well, it was awesome growing up with him."

"So that was the school Vati sent you too..?" Ludwig asked Gilbert, who tilted his head for a second then nodded.

"Yeah, wasn't bad at all."

Ludwig looked at him, up and then down, "I thought he might've sent you to a state school."

"Yeah right!" Gilbert smirked, "It was decided state school or off-planet. I choose off-planet."

"Anyway, so when'd-"

The ship rocked sideways for a minute, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. "What was that?" Matthew asked, "Turbulence?" He hoped, as it was that he'd never really been in a carrier type ship, only spent time with the others in Gilbert's Roam Rover.

"Doubt it." Alfred muttered getting up, "But I have to go check the- the, uh, Control Room."

"_Alfred!" The Comm went off. "We have an issue up here!" _

The group ran to the Control room, just as another hit connected with their ship. "What is it?" Autumn asked before looking out the window. Outside was a ship, not a government carrier but a cargo. Which meant space pirates. "Oh!" She muttered.

"Francis, get us to another area!" Arthur yelled from his spot in the captain's chair. He was pressing buttons that Alfred had no idea where there. Actually, as far as he knew, there were only three buttons to the Captain's chair and none of them were the ones Arthur was pressing. Francis ran to the control pad in the back of the room, pressed in a eight digit code and they were speeding off in the other direction, pirate ship on their tail.

"Boys, you might want to get to the weapons area," Arthur said turning towards them, and it was then they say he was bleeding from the top of his forehead.

"athair!" Matthew yelled, running over to him. "You're bleeding."

Cocking a bloodied eyebrow and reaching a hand up, Arthur laughed, "I guess I- ow! I am." he blinked "But, I didn't feel myself getting hurt."

Matthew rolled his eyes before instructing someone to get the first aid kit, and when no-one moved, he yelled, "Now!" Smiling at Arthur he spoke softly, "And now tell me, do you feel dizzy?"

"I always feel dizzy."

"You drink." Matthew muttered under his breathe before continuing, "Do you feel sick?"

"I'm on a bloody ship being attack, of course I feel sick. Plus I could've lost you today!" Arthur responded.

"I just don't want you to be concussed, don't need you passing out... again." Matthew said, pressing a wad of gauze to Arthur's forehead. "I cannot carry you. You weigh too much."

"Either that or you need to work out more." Arthur replied with slight snark. Matthew lifted an eyebrow and pressed harder. "Ugh.. that was not pleasant."

"I need to stitch." Matthew said, "So, athair please stay very very still." He brought out the stitching tools before he was interrupted.

"Stitching? Isn't that a little old school?" Alfred said coming up from behind him. "I just mean we have the high tech stuff on this ship and you could always use that."

Matthew sighed- a goodhearted sigh, before explaining himself. "That's true but it's nothing that requires getting out the tools needed to clean this up. And stitching is by far the best way to deal with cuts like this."

"Yeah but-"

"Look, I'm studying to become a medic, let me handle this." Matthew said sharply. Alfred raised his hands in surrender.

"Pissy." He muttered as he moved over to see his père. "Are you sure we're related?" Alfred asked in a low tone.

Francis gave him a look before laughing lightly. "Yes, fils, I'm pretty sure that you and Matthieu are twins." Looking at both Matthieu and Arthur he went on, "Why?"

"Well... a) he's a lot pissier than me." Alfred said as Francis interrupted. "Don't say that word."

"But père, he's so... so... eh." Alfred frowned as Francis sighed.

"Don't be mean. You both are stuck in a very bad circumstance and you need time to adapt." Francis pushed his hair out of his face. "And you just need to wait. I'm sure he'll show his more pleasant side when the situation becomes much more pleasant." The ship was hit once more. "Alfred, please move Arthur, take his place and instruct the others on what to do. I cannot have a dizzy captain in charge."

Alfred nodded, walked over to the pair of Simplicitians and Matthew looked at him before instructing two of his friends to grab Arthur and carry him off to the side. There was more important things to do right now then play on pride.

_**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS XSXSXSXSXS**_

A/N: I don't know if this is any good. I won't continue this unless I get at least two reviews or more. I want to know if this is worth the time and energy to write, given that I have a multichapter story already in works. * takes a breath in * okay, well, it's all up to you readers if you want to see more, review; if you don't well, don't review.


End file.
